<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Scientist Carol by Psycheprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209642">A Scientist Carol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycheprincess/pseuds/Psycheprincess'>Psycheprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parent Professor Membrane, Christmas, Gen, Ghosts, I can and will start a christmas fic in early september</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycheprincess/pseuds/Psycheprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dib showed his father the haunted book, the spirits thought that he was a good father.</p><p>When his father dismissed his thoughts, the spirits learned better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Scientist Carol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold and snowy Christmas Eve, and the Membrane household was peaceful. Upstairs was Gazlene streaming some video game that was having a Christmas event. Downstairs was Professor Membrane in the kitchen putting on his lab coat and gloves, preparing for a self-imposed shift at Membrane Labs. However, barrelling through the front door was Dib clutching an old book with leather clasps.</p><p>"Dad! Dad, look at what I found!" Dib exclaimed, beaming as he hurried into the kitchen, holding the book up. He was barely paying attention as Membrane looked up. "Look! It's a haunted book! There're ghosts in it, and they've got magic powers! They're amazing--" he was cut off by a heavy sigh from the professor, who took the book.</p><p>"Son, you should know by now that ghosts aren't real. They're simply myths made up by those who didn't learn enough about science to know that they're false." Membrane explained, shaking his head as he pushed a button for his briefcase to be sent over. He didn't even notice his son's expression turn from excited and hopeful to crushed. "In any case, I must be heading back to the labs. The oil crisis isn't going to fix itself!" Membrane took up his briefcase and started to walk to the front door, only to be stopped by a tugging on his lab coat.</p><p>"But... you said you'd be able to stay here tonight..."</p><p>"Now son, I know it must be hard, but I'm needed there. We've made some incredible breakthroughs, and--"</p><p>"No! You said you'd be here tonight! You promised!" Dib was shaking, angry tears in his eyes as he looked up at his dad. He was starting to sob through his words, fists clenched at his sides.</p><p>"We can't--"</p><p>"-- always keep our promises, I know! You've said that about a billion times now! And how many promises have you ever kept? Tell me!"</p><p>Membrane paused, dumbfounded. When was the last time he kept a promise? That's right, family night! Every year they had a meal together! But... that was it...</p><p>"That's right, nine!" Dib yelled. "Every family night since I was five! That's the one thing that was never sacrificed, but how could you ever say that that's enough?"</p><p>Membrane had no comeback. Dib was correct, after all. It wasn't enough, but...</p><p>"I was the one who raised you for fourteen years, Dib. I didn't have any help, no wife, no parents, nothing, and my work is very important. It helps the whole world, after all."</p><p>"But we need you, dad! I'm only fourteen! Gaz is thirteen! And yet you leave us home every day like we're adults! The world wouldn't fall into chaos without you!"</p><p>"Son... I promise I'll be here some other day, alright? Even if I did stay home, it is Christmas, and I'd rather forget all about that."</p><p>"What? Because it's Christmas? That's your excuse?" Dib let out a frustrated yell, then stomped to the front door. "I'm leaving then!"</p><p>"Son--"</p><p>"You can't stop me, dad! Just go to work!" He then left, storming down the street.</p><p>Membrane sighed heavily, rubbing his temple. Once Dib was off the street, he called the self-driving car over and got in.</p><p>In his hands, the book shined as three spirits whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>